Update:King of the Skill, Grotesque Guardians Changes and QoL
This week we kick off King of the Skill, a brand new skilling competition running throughout the month of November! There are also a few small changes to the new Gargoyle boss, amongst some more QoL and bug fixes. King of the Skill has officially launched! A brand new game mode that focuses on the dedication and thought required behind skilling. If you're serious about skilling and want to show how good you really are, King of the Skill is the perfect opportunity to do just that. Do you feel like you're the best Miner throughout all of Keldagrim, or perhaps you have a particular hand for cutting trees and want to be known as the best Woodcutter the lands have ever seen? Prove your worth in King of the Skill and you could be bagging yourself some fancy prizes alongside being cemented in history as the best skiller Old School has to offer. You will find 6 brand new worlds live which will allow any active members account to log into. Once you've logged in you'll find yourself starting back at the very familiar Tutorial Island and your journey begins! Our intention is to keep King of the Skill as close to the core game experience as possible, meaning your decision making throughout this competition will be key. That being said, whilst the King of the Skill worlds will act like normal servers for the most part, there are some notable changes: *All accounts are Ironmen by the way (be aware that anyone using multiple ironmen to increase XP rates or benefit another account will be disqualified). *There is no Grand Exchange. *There is 10x XP for all XP rates including XP lamps and quest rewards. *You will only be able to log in to these worlds for a maximum of 24 hours game play during the month of November. *You will see a counter on screen displaying how much of the 24 hours you have remaining. Skippy will allow players to skip Tutorial Island At the end of November we'll be awarding the top players in the competition with a variety of prizes. There are rewards for players with the highest total level overall and even for each individual skill. Here is a breakdown of how the prizes will be awarded: Total Level Winners 1st - Limited Edition Old School Gaming PC from Chillblast!, Signed and framed Old School Artwork & LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd - ICON Series Gaming Chair from Noble Chairs, Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 4th - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 5th - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 6th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 7th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 8th - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 9th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 10th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice Skill Winners 1st - Old School Merch Goodie Bag, signed and framed Old School artwork and a LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 2nd - Signed and framed Old School Artwork & Premier Club gold package on an account of your choice 3rd - Premier Club silver package on an account of your choice 4th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice 5th - Premier Club bronze package on an account of your choice This is the first time we've looked to do any form of competition for skilling outside of the previous Clan Cups, so it's very new to us! If King of the Skill is successful, we'd love to offer bigger and better prizes for the next competition we run! Full Terms and Conditions can be found at the bottom of this page. We've been listening to your feedback regarding the Grotesque Guardians and made a number of changes following on from the previous hotfixes made earlier this week: *The clickzones on the Energy Spheres used by Dawn during Phase 3 have been improved. *Players will no longer be interrupted from attempting to absorb when the healing spheres increase in size. *Shadows will now appear on the tiles that the rocks intend land on during Phases 2 and 4. *Players that have killed the Grotesque Guardians more than 5 times will have a skip into feature on the bell when they right click it. Other Changes & Fixes *Superior slayer mobs should now still be available when you log back in if you happen to log out. *Players may now purchase throwable Rock hammers to smash gargoyles from a distance. The auto-smash ability from Slayer masters will affect these. *The Marble Gargoyle has had a new lick of paint. *Granite cannonballs will now drop as regular cannonballs on death in PvP. *The Special attack animation for the Granite hammer has been adjusted to be more in line with the item's aesthetics. *Free players may no longer purchase minecart tickets. *Gunslik's shop prices have been adjusted in line with other general stores. *The Earth's Fury crossbow bolt special effect was being blocked if the attacker had Protect from Magic active, rather than checking the target's prayer. *The Sea Curse crossbow bolt special effect was checking for the target wielding a basic water staff, but did not recognise other equivalent water staves. *Armour cases in player-owned houses now have the Void kit in the same part of the menu rather than them being spread out. *The Halloween event will remain in-game until next week's game update. Terms and Conditions - Old School King of the Skill Competition How to Enter *From 12:00 UTC on 1st November 2017, any account with membership can access the King of the Skill servers. *Each account with membership will be able to access the King of the Skill servers until midday UTC 30th November for a maximum of 24 hours game play time, whichever is sooner. Eligibility *Any account with active membership is able to access the King of the Skill servers. *At 12:00 UTC on the 30th November 2017, the player with the highest level in a specific skill on the King of the Skill servers will win the 1st prize for that skill. If there is more than one player with the same level, the player with the most experience in that skill will win. The next 4 players will win the 2nd- 5th place prizes respectively. *At 12:00 UTC on the 30th November 2017, the player with the highest total level on the King of the Skill servers will win 1st prize. If there is more than one player with the same total level, the player with the most experience overall will win. The next 9 players will win the 2nd - 10th place prizes respectively. *The King of the Skill servers are available to members only. *Any entrants under the age of 18 must however secure the consent of a parent or guardian before entering a Competition and may be required to provide their parents' contact details to verify such consent and claim any prize, if Jagex requires this. *Jagex reserves the right to deny entry for any reason whatsoever and any decision made by Jagex is final. Starting Date and Closing Date *The King of the Skill competition will start at 12:00 UTC on the 1st November 2017 and finish at 12:00 UTC on the 30th November 2017. Description of the Prize *The winners will be decided according to the seasonal hiscores at 12:00 UTC on 30th November 2017 as found here. *The winner for each individual skill will win an Old School Merch Goodie Bag, signed and framed Old School artwork and a LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of their choice. *The second place for each individual skill will win signed and framed Old School artwork and a Premier Club gold package on an account of their choice. *The third place for each individual skill will win a Premier Club silver package on an account of their choice. *The fourth and fifth place for each individual skill will win a Premier Club bronze package on an account of their choice. *The winner of the total level competition will win a Limited Edition Old School Gaming PC from Chillblast!, signed and framed Old School artwork and a LIFETIME Premier Club gold package on an account of their choice. *The second place of the total level competition will win an ICON Series Gaming Chair from Noble Chairs, signed and framed Old School artwork and a Premier Club gold package on an account of their choice. *The third, fourth and fifth place of the total level competition will win signed and framed Old School Artwork and a Premier Club gold package on an account of their choice. *The sixth, seventh and eighth place of the total level competition will win a Premier Club silver package on an account of their choice. *The ninth and tenth place of the total level competition will win a Premier Club bronze package on an account of their choice. Additional Terms and Conditions #There will be specific servers created for this King of the Skill. #You may not use multiple accounts, either controlled by an individual or multiple people, to benefit another account to increase XP rates. #Jagex reserves the right to hold void, suspend, cancel or amend this competition including removing players if necessary. For example, in the event of any interruption of service to the specific tournament server we reserve the right to cancel the tournament without payment to any parties. #All Competition Terms and Conditions apply and can be found at this link. #In the event of any conflict the Terms and Conditions found at this link. #All intellectual property rights in OldSchool RuneScape are reserved by Jagex. By participating in this competition, you agree to: (a) assign to Jagex all your intellectual property rights in your competition entry with full title guarantee; and (b) waive all moral rights, in and to your competition entry and otherwise arising in connection with your entry to which you may now or at any time in the future be entitled under the Copyright, Designs and Patents Act 1988 as amended from time to time and under all similar legislation from time to time in force anywhere in the world. #You consent to Jagex using the information submitted in relation to this Competition during the live Twitch stream, the administration of the competition and for publicity purposes. #If you are the winner of the competition, you agree that Jagex may use your name, image and town or county of residence to announce the winner of this competition and for any other reasonable and related promotional purposes. #Prize monies will be paid by bank transfer. Upon request, valid bank details need to be provided to Jagex. #Any decision made by Jagex is final. Discuss this update on our forums Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team